The Calm Chaos
by Maya49
Summary: Everyone has that one thing that terrifies them, for some it's rats...But it's different with me, I've never been scared of anything, however I'd be lying if I said that I don't have annoyances, I have tons of those, the main one being smoke... AU


**I don't know if I'm going to continue this, maybe. If I feel more inspiration I just might, haven't been writing on fanfiction for a long time, was actually at fictionpress. But I'm back, enjoy. **

**xoxox**

**Maya**

**

* * *

**

_Everyone has the one thing that they fear, for some people this pet peeve is chocolate, for others it's rats. But in my case, I've never really been afraid of anything. For my entire life, which has so far lasted me a good sixteen years, I have not feared a single thing. Well, other then the dark back when I was a young girl, but that's about it. I learned to use all animals as experiments, going from caterpillars to rats, I learned to dream and imagine my way through life. However, I would be lying if I said that I have no annoyances. I have tons of those, but the biggest one...it's smoke. And smoke is exactly where it all began..._

* * *

I felt utterly light headed as I made my way out of the girls washroom on a gloomy Monday afternoon, don't get me wrong, usually, I'm the most cheerful person around town. But somehow today was just one of those days, the sky's were a saddening gray, my best friend was missing in action and I was going around the old school building with a runny nose and two very thick tissues in hand. So needless to say, it wasn't the best of days. Though there was one positive thing about this school day, that it was ending. I braced myself for Drina and her daily gossip as I would soon be facing her, everyday was a drama for that girl. It was either friendship issues or guy issues, this was why I never really got involved in all the gossip. What was really the point? As I got around to dialing the last digit of my lock's combination, I heard the sound of an object being put down right behind me, I didn't need to guess who it was. So instead of saying a single word, I focused all my energy on being angered at myself for not bringing a stupid umbrella. Stuffing all my books into that one crimson bag I finally turned to face a pissed off Drina. Yipee, two negatives make a positive right? Right?

"Blossom, let's get out of here..."

"Amen..."

* * *

My one place of solace has always been and will always be the park, it's basically a tradition for Drina and I to stop by at the park everyday right after school. Drina was quite pissed today though, and unfortunately enough, she could not calm herself down as easily as I could. I envied her though, how did a no good loser like myself get stuck with a gorgeous sophomore like her? Everyday I would hear her rants about how she wanted to get her long dirty blond hair cut to shoulder length, or about how she hated guys staring at her chest or even the fact about how she wished to have dark green eyes instead of the intoxicating gray ones that she currently held onto. In fact, I think that I should be the one complaining here instead of her. I was not a size zero, never have, never will be. I am however curvy, but I've always chosen to hide these using various hoodies. Either way, there were only a few kids from school that walked home the same way as us, hence us ending up walking together ever since the beginning of the year. I was truly looking forward to the park today, but Drina had other ideas...

"Are you insane? So what if it's not raining anymore, it's still all...wet, why would you go to the park in this weather? You're on your own..." Her posture was already set off in a way that clearly said "no." With the arms held tightly across her chest and her eyes piercing right through me. I was stubborn, hell I'd been the most stubborn child out of the three sisters, but today I was not in the mood.

"You go on then," I mumbled, immediately her eyes softened, I could tell she felt bad. But I simply waved her off with my weak smile, as she began walking straight ahead on the path home. I shifted to the left and began stepping on the lush grass blades. As I expected, it was empty. So I threw my bag onto the bench without the slightest of hesitation and headed off towards my lowest swing. It was a silent rule that no one would touch the lowest swing as it was mine, well, my favorite anyways. I know it sounds a bit paranoid, but I've always been overly protective of this one swing. I turned the seat upside down and shook it a bit in a attempt to get some of the water off. Oh well.

I sat with satisfaction and immediately shut my eyes, shielding myself from the rest of the world, followed by my inhaling deeply in hopes to let in the fresh smell of nature, in **hopes**. But of course, things never work out my way, how could this be any different? Instead I took in the foul smell of the one thing that I hate the most, smoke. Immediately, my eyes popped open as I looked around. I couldn't spot anything or anyone, but the smell was too strong for it to be coming from far away, I lifted myself off the swing and began moving to the back of the park in a very slow manner. Surely enough, there right behind the slides and castles, were a group of boys huddled together. What drove me insane was when the sudden realization hit me, smack right in my head. Each guy held onto a cigarette, the cigarettes were lit up. And that was precisely, where the smoke was coming from. I held my breath immediately, completely aware of my chances at second hand smoking. Surely enough I glared right towards each one of them, they didn't seem to care though. Letting out my long held breath I began speaking at a rapid pace.

"What do you think you're doing?! This is a public place, no, this is a park! Little kids come here, I believe that it is completely unfair that you just get to go around and give everyone lung cancer, just because you're in the mood to smoke! Now then did I mention that-"

"Big words..." mumbled a guy as he stared towards me with his emerald green orbs, I was shocked at the shade. Wasn't that exactly what Drina wanted? Yet as I glared at him, my head was filled with completely irrelevant thoughts. Like about how I had to finish my history report, not that I ever hated history. Nope, like I said, I never quite fit in with other kids. So it was never a surprise to me when I finally figured it out, I love history. It's like a story on its own, everything is extremely intriguing, a mystery waiting to unfold...I snapped out of my thoughts as yet another one of them spoke.

"I don't see a sign that says we can't smoke her and only insane retards like yourself come here when it rains,"

Oh what was this? A red head, a conceited one at that. I frowned with distaste as he puffed smoke right into my face! Oh the nerve in him, immediately I let out several coughs and even spit right on the ground. I absolutely despise smoke, it's like my worst enemy. He simply stood there, laughing his ass off as he continued watching me with amusement. I made a decision, I would no longer be the main entertainment for these disrespectful guys! How dare they? Though at the very back in my mind I was silently agreeing with the red head's comment, coming to the park in this weather was out of the ordinary for normal people. However, wasn't he the same?

"I don't see what's so funny, I may be insane but you're here too aren't you?" I was sure that by now my entire face was flushed of fury and a pinch of embarassment. The red head arched an eyebrow and was about to comment before I cut him off.

"I don't wanna bother with you-" I mumbled, completely flustered and wondering how I got into this. Turning my back on them, I jogged back towards the bench, heaved up my bag and began heading for the path home.

The red head's facial features were almost like a carbon copy of mine. How ironic...


End file.
